


The Perfect Christmas Sweater

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, Geralt is a himbo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Geralt has found the perfect sweater for the Christmas party and Jaskier is thrilled to show off his boyfriend.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115
Collections: Geraskier Holiday Exchange 2020





	The Perfect Christmas Sweater

Geralt grinned at himself in the mirror, pleased that he had managed to find a Christmas sweater on such short notice.

Just the night before, Jaskier had called him, frantic, having just realized that the party they would be attending the next day had a dress code.

_ Christmas sweaters _ .

Jaskier had been so excited to take Geralt to the party, it would be his first opportunity to show Geralt off as his boyfriend instead of just his best friend, that he hadn’t heard Priscilla when she said that the two of them would need to dress up.

Geralt wasn’t really the festive sort but anything he could do to make Jaskier happy, he would. And so, he had taken the phone call in stride, assured Jaskier that he would get something appropriate, and had headed out to scour the stores, searching for the perfect sweater. It had taken hours and more stores than he had ever bothered with before, but he had finally found it.

The sweater was bright red, adorned with sparkles and buttons and reindeer and looked every bit as festive as he was sure Jaskier would want.

Smiling in pride, Geralt looked over himself in the mirror one more time before heading into his living room to wait for Jaskier to pick him up. Geralt had not been sitting on his couch for long before he heard keys jingling and his doorknob turning as Jaskier let himself in the apartment.

Geralt smiled and stood, walking around the couch to plant a kiss on his boyfriends’ lips. Pulling back from the kiss, Geralt held out his arms, showing off his new sweater proudly. Jaskier stared in silence for a few moments, eyes wide and mouth open, before finally bursting out with laughter.

“Geralt,” Jaskier wheezed, “I’m so impressed! I didn’t think you’d go to such lengths. I hope they have an ugly sweater competition, you’re sure to win!”

Letting out another chuckle, Jaskier leaned over to plant a quick kiss on Geralt’s cheek before turning back to the door, “C’mon, let’s get going.”

Geralt stood still, watching as Jaskier swung the door open and headed out of it. _Ugly_ , Geralt had been so sure, so confident that he had found the perfect sweater.

Maybe not.

“Are you coming?”

Geralt met Jaskier’s eyes and nodded, moving to follow Jaskier out of the apartment.

Getting in the car, Geralt eyed Jaskier’s own sweater. It was simple and green, with nothing more than a colorful Christmas tree on the front. Geralt had been so excited, ready for Jaskier’s pleased reaction to his sweater, certain that it was festive and decorative and everything Jaskier would have wanted and more. But instead, he laughed and called it ugly.

Geralt remained quiet throughout the car ride, listening to Jaskier ramble. He hadn’t mentioned Geralt’s sweater again so maybe he really didn’t think it was too terrible, at least Geralt hoped he didn’t. Perhaps Jaskier had just been surprised to see Geralt in a Christmas sweater at all, it certainly was not anything like what he would normally wear. Nodding to himself silently, Geralt decided that must have been it, Jaskier had simply been surprised to see Geralt in something so ostentatious.

The drive to Priscilla’s house was quick, Jaskier filling the silence while Geralt’s mind drifted. Jaskier expertly parallel parked into a small spot along the street and led Geralt, hand in hand, into the party which was already in full swing. The party was loud and exuberant, and it didn’t take long for the couple to get swept up in the festivities, Jaskier enthusiastically joining in on a gingerbread house decorating competition while Geralt leaned on the snack table, watching his boyfriend cover himself in icing and powdered sugar.

The night went by quickly, Jaskier insisting Geralt dance with him to Christmas carols periodically throughout the night. During a truly terrible karaoke rendition of Let it Snow, Jaskier spun Geralt across the room and under a door frame, pointing up at the mistletoe hanging overhead. Letting out a snort, Geralt leaned in and caught Jaskier in a passionate kiss. It wasn’t long before Jaskier pulled back, breathing heavy, “I think all that’s left is the ugly sweater contest. Did you want to enter?”

Geralt froze. He had completely forgotten about their earlier conversation and Jaskier’s comments on his sweater. Geralt pulled out of Jaskier’s embrace and shook his head, walking back over to the snack table and staring down at a bowl of pretzels. He had managed to go the whole party not thinking anything of the sweater, convinced Jaskier had liked it. It hurt knowing something he’d picked out for Jaskier would be considered ugly in the other man’s eyes.

Geralt started, jumping slightly when a hand settled on his shoulder, _Jaskier_.

“Geralt,” Jaskier whispered softly, “is something wrong?”

Geralt took a deep breath and shook his head, still staring down at the pretzels, wishing he could dive to the bottom of the bowl to escape the embarrassment he was feeling.

“Would you like to go home?” Jaskier asked, still whispering.

Geralt turned around slowly, meeting Jaskier’s gaze, and nodded slightly.

“Alright then, let’s go.”

-

The car ride back was quiet, Jaskier’s normal chatter missing. The silence was tense but Geralt didn’t know what to say to break it. He was upset he had missed the mark so badly with his sweater. He was upset he had ruined the rest of the night for Jaskier. He was upset that he was so upset over a stupid Christmas sweater. 

The short ride felt like it took ages, but finally the pair arrived back at Geralt’s apartment. When they got out of the car, Jaskier hesitated but still followed Geralt upstairs, remaining quiet. Geralt unlocked the door and held it open for Jaskier, the other man walking inside the apartment.

Standing in the living room just inside the front door, neither moved for a few minutes, the silence filling the apartment.

“What did I do?” 

It wasn’t a surprise that Jaskier was the one to break the silence, though his normally strong voice was meek, concerned. 

Geralt sighed and moved past Jaskier, walking around the couch to sit down. He gestured for Jaskier to join him and the other man did slowly, sitting down on the other side of the couch. Holding out an arm, Geralt stared at Jaskier until the other man slid over, pressing his side against Geralt’s, Geralt’s arm wrapped around Jaskier’s shoulders. 

“You didn’t do anything, Jaskier.” Geralt finally said softly, pressing a kiss to Jaskier’s temple. 

Jaskier looked up at Geralt, his blue eyes shimmering with tears, “Then what happened? I thought things were going well. We were having fun!”

Geralt closed his eyes, “I was just disappointed.”

“With what?” Jaskier’s voice was softer than Geralt had ever heard it, his compassion leaking through with every syllable. 

“That you didn’t like my sweater.” Geralt felt silly, saying the words out loud, admitting that he was so upset over Jaskier’s reaction to his sweater. He wasn’t even sure why it had hurt so much to think Jaskier didn’t like it.

Jaskier pulled out of Geralt’s embrace, his forehead wrinkled in confusion, “What are you talking about? It’s adorable! I love your sweater, Geralt.”

_ Adorable? _ “You called it ugly,” Geralt deadpanned.

Jaskier cocked his head to the side, his tongue peeking out of his mouth the way it did when he was writing a particularly tricky verse of song, “Well… yes. But I didn’t mean it… negatively. I think it’s perfect!”

“Why would you call it ugly if you think it’s perfect?”

“It’s adorable, Geralt, and you look lovely in it, but it is the definition of an ugly Christmas sweater. Which is totally fine! Ugly Christmas sweaters are fantastic, and I love them. I certainly never thought that I would see you in one.”

Geralt felt confused, not quite sure he was understanding what Jaskier meant. “You… like it?”

Jaskier laughed, moving to sit in Geralt’s lap, straddling his thighs. He traced the buttons on the sweater with delicate motions before looking up at Geralt, “I _love_ it.”

Geralt flushed at the praise, thrilled to know Jaskier did like the sweater he had picked out. 

Geralt settled his hands on Jaskier’s waist and smiled softly at the man, “I… thought of you when I saw it.”

Jaskier snorted, “Loud and obnoxious?”

Geralt chortled and leaned forward, claiming Jaskier’s lips in a quick kiss, “Bright and festive.”

Jaskier let out a loud laugh and wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m sorry I worried you, darling. You know you can always talk to me, right? You can tell me when things are bothering you.”

Geralt hummed softly, “I know I can. I was just… disappointed. I really thought I found the perfect sweater and then you laughed, and I didn’t know what to do.”

“I’m so sorry I made you feel like that, darling. I really do think it’s a wonderful sweater.”

“Promise?” Geralt whispered.

“Promise.” Jaskier whispered in return as if the two were sharing secrets.

Geralt tilted his head back from Jaskier’s and smirked, “Does that mean you would mind me taking it off?”

“Mind?” Jaskier laughed, “I’ll _help_.”

Geralt gripped Jaskier’s thighs tightly, and grunted out a “Hold on tight,” before standing up, supporting Jaskier’s full weight, and walked them into the bedroom, intent on letting Jaskier strip him from his new favorite sweater. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Geraskier Holiday Exchange on tumblr, check out my other stuff on there @electricrituals


End file.
